


Malfoy the Masochist

by andistone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andistone/pseuds/andistone
Summary: Post-Hogwarts AUMalfoy can't stop watching Potter.





	Malfoy the Masochist

Draco's jaw was clenched as he watched Harry Potter and Cormac McLaggen flirting across their small table in the Leaky Cauldron. His nimble fingers drummed on the bar counter as he took another swig of his beer. 

"Mate, you just need to ask him out," said a deep voice next to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaise," Draco drawled, not moving his gaze from Potter.

"Merlin's beard, Draco, you're not even trying to conceal it!"

Draco lazily turned his head to look at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Conceal what?"

Blaise chuckled, humourlessly. "You've had a crush on Potter since sixth year and we all know it."

"And who is 'we all'?"

"Everyone except Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I have a big bloody crush on Harry bloody Potter. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Blaise threw hand in the air in frustration. "No. What I want to hear is you going over and asking him out!"

"While he's on a date with another bloke? I'm not dense."

"Well, no, I didn't mean right now, but sometime in the very near future."

"Blaise, I am perfectly knowledgeable of Potter's feelings towards me. None of them reflect mine." Draco took another swig of his beer.

Blaise shook his head. "Just trying to help, mate."

Draco went back to his routine of Potter-watching and drinking as Blaise walked out the door.

/* /* /* /*

This time, Potter was on a date with Michael Corner. Draco stayed at the bar, where he could keep an eye on Potter without suspicion. 

"Draco, honey, you gotta stop doing this to yourself," Pansy Parkinson said gently, settling down on the barstool next to him.

"Doing what?" he said, tensely.

"You're hurting yourself. You need to move on."

Draco turned angrily to her. "Look, I don't need you or your boyfriend telling me what to do. You have your life, so stay out of mine."

This time, Draco was the first to leave, not finishing his half-drank beer.

/* /* /* /*

Potter was on a date with Justin Finch-Fletchley. 

No one approached Draco.

He drank three beers before leaving.

/* /* /* /*

"I must enjoy hurting myself," Draco thought as he watched Potter enjoy a meal with Marcus Flint. Marcus Flint, of all people. If Potter wanted a Slytherin, there was a bloody good one right here.

"Draco?" a gentle female voice asked next to him.

He turned to see Hermione Granger. She frowned when she saw the beer bottle in his hand. 

"How many have you had today?"

Draco honestly couldn't remember. "Uh, maybe four?"

She pursed her lips, but didn't comment. Instead, she looked around and realized what Draco had been doing. 

"You know," she started, conversationally, "Harry doesn't like any of the guys he's been on dates with. There's a reason he's never had a second date with someone."

"Then why does he date them?"

"I think he's hoping to find someone to fill the void that his first love caused. He just can't find the one that fits."

Jealousy burned in Draco's chest. What he would give to have been Harry's first love.

"What happened to the first one?" Draco asked, attempting to keep his voice light.

"Harry thought that he hated him."

Draco scoffed, "Who could hate Harry Potter?"

Hermione didn't respond. Half a minute of silence passed before she spoke again.

"Draco," she said, gently, "Harry's first love was you."

The blonde boy almost dropped his beer. Mouth agape, he turned to face her.

She gave him a half-smile before continuing. "And I don't think he's quite over you."

That was all the push Draco needed. He put his drink on the bar and marched over to Harry. 

"Wha- Malfoy?"

Draco pulled Harry up by his collar and smashed their mouths together. Harry recovered from his shock quickly and wrapped his arms around Draco's torso. The kiss was heated and rushed and conveyed a million things that words couldn't, but, Draco thought as he sighed with contentment, it was perfect.

When they finally pulled away, chests heaving, lips swollen, and cheeks flushed, Harry whispered, "Wow."

Sarcastic clapping brought them out of their daze and Draco turned to see Marcus Flint still sitting at the table.

"If it was anyone else, I'd be mad," he said, "but let's be honest, we've all been waiting years for that. Cheers, Malfoy." And with that, he left the two alone.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to Hermione at the bar, who was giving him a wide grin. He grinned back, causing Harry to turn and see his friend. Harry's blush deepened and he buried his face into Draco's chest. 

"She told you, didn't she?" came his muffled voice.

Draco couldn't resist teasing him. "What? About your first love? That's me, by the way."

Harry groaned. "'Mione," he whined, his face still hidden by Draco's jumper.

Draco chuckled. He leaned down slightly to whisper in Harry's ear, "You were my first, too, you know."

Harry raised his head to meet Draco's eyes. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really."


End file.
